Not Quite Human II
by Crimson Anna
Summary: set during season 3 ... this is where Rick and Beth get a little hotter under the collar together and the Wolf makes his presence more known and felt at the prison
1. Chapter 1

I'm out walking the perimeter at dawn, like always, as Hershel comes up to me.

"I need a word."  
"What's that?"  
"With Rick, not you."  
"I am Rick."  
"No you're not."  
"Excuse me!"

"I know you're the wolf, so let me talk to Rick."

I shake my head and look at him. "Rick is taking a break at the moment, deal with me."

"Oh really, are you trying to help him or hurt him?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think you have Beth and Carl scared half to death, and you also have everyone else walking around on pins and needles."  
"Good."

"Oh really, why is that?"

"Hershel, do you even have to ask that?"

"True. I know Rick is a broken man right now, but we need him."  
"No, no you don't." I look down. "You don't need him now because there's nothing left of him, not yet. I am trying to fix him, I am trying to bring him back! Don't you get it, he is GONE! When Lori died, so did he! I am fighting to keep him alive!"

"How are you doing that?"  
"I am keeping his body going, I am keeping his mind focusing on something other than Lori and what happened! If I was to let go and give you Rick, you wouldn't recognize him. Believe me, I don't even recognize him!"

"Well, isn't that interesting."

"Walk with me."  
We start walking away from the prison together; I look back over my shoulder to see if we are being followed and luckily we're not.

"Hershel please, you and I both know there is nothing I would not do for anyone here, and we both know there is nothing that Rick wouldn't do. I am begging you, give me time to rebuild him. He is so fractured and splintered, it's like I am picking up a million shards of glass trying to rebuild a teacup."

"Interesting analogy."  
"It's the truth."

We turn and see Beth standing at the top of the hill. She pushes the gate open and comes down to where we are. She slides her slim digits into mine and grips my hand. I look over at her and smile. "Walk with us."

We continue walking down the hill till we get to the tool shed, out of the view of everyone else. I walk around the corner and stop, then turn. "You want to see him, you want to see what Rick's really like? I can let go right now and leave him to the two of you."

"No please," Beth pleads, holding onto my hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I scoff.

"I know that Rick," she replies, "and I know that you are holding on with dear life. Let the wolf do his job and let us do ours."  
"Which is?" I ask.

"Catch you," she replies.

I look down at our joined hands as tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Let me catch you," Beth says, wiping my tears away.

So I do … I let go and fall. I crumple to the ground in her arms, sobbing like a baby. She holds me close to her, running her hand through my hair and whispering sweet nothings to soothe me. Hershel kneels and takes hold of my hand.

"We are here my friend, we are here for you. We all have jobs to do, and yours right now is to get through this however you need to. Let him walk as you, we'll keep your secret. We'll be right here always."

I nod as I sob into her arms. In that moment, I … change. I sit up and look at her, those soft innocent blue eyes looking at me with tears in her eyes. I reach over and wipe a tear with my thumb.

"How can you love a wolf?" I ask.  
"I don't just love the wolf, I love the man too," she smiles, "and that man is you."

I look over at Hershel and smile. "Do I have your permission to kiss her?"

"I thought you didn't need my permission," Hershel chuckles.

I grin then haul Beth into a passion-filled kiss in front of her father. When our lips part, she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't get used to that," I tell her.

"Why not?" they both ask incredulously.

"Because if we keep that up, then they'll definitely know I'm not Rick," I laugh and rise. Beth playfully smacks at me as I haul both of them into a hug. "Thank you my friends, more than you know."

"We understand," Hershel smiles as we head back to the prison. "Now, about that hole in the fence …"  
"Don't start," I laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Raising my aching body from the bunk, I hang my legs over the edge and groan. I need some-thing, I don't know what but I need something. I rise slowly, feeling my head swimming so I sit back down hard. I lean my head over and groan, feeling the cell spinning. I rise and move over to the sink and wretch heavily into it. I turn the water on, rinsing it out before splashing cool water on my face.

I am not normally a sick person, so being this dizzy is bothering the hell out of me. I sit back down then lay back. I cover my eyes with my arm as the light fades. Lifting my arm, I see Beth standing there with Judith in her arms. We stare at each other before she turns and leaves. She returns without Judith and sits beside me.

Reaching her hand out, she touches my face and neck. "You don't seem to have a fever. What's going on?"  
"Room is spinning and I'm not," I cough as I recover my eyes. "That sunlight is too damn bright."

She grabs a sheet off the top bunk and flips it over the door way, blocking out most of the sun. Shaking her head, she grabs the other blanket and takes the sheet down before tossing the blanket up. It does a better job of darkening my cell. I slide my arm down and look at her. She walks over to the sink and picks up a cloth. She runs water over it before sitting beside me and wiping my head and neck.

"Take your shirt off, you're sweating like a fiend," she tells me. As I go to sit up, she pushes me back down. I unbutton my shirt as she helps me pull it off. The blanket gets moved over as I immediately cover my eyes. "SHUT THE BLANKET!"

"I plan on it, calm down," Hershel says as he steps inside. "Symptoms?"  
"Room spinning though no signs of ear infection, profuse sweating and already one violent case of nausea. Do we have any motion sickness medication?" Beth asks.

"No, Glenn and Maggie are heading out. I will have them get some," Hershel comments. "How are you Rick?"  
I let out a groan before going back to the sink and throwing up a second time. I wipe my mouth and lay back down. "I will be fine when that stops."

"We need anti-nausea and motion sickness," Hershel says. "Let me get Glenn or Maggie before they leave. Keep him down till they get back."  
"That won't be an issue," I groan.

An hour later, Hershel steps back into the darkened cell. My head is still spinning and Beth has not left my side. Hershel reaches up and pulls the blanket back slightly. "It's cloudy and thunderstorms outside now. We need to let some cool air in here."

I blink slightly as I try to sit up. Beth lifts me up then moves behind me, propping me up as Hershel walks over. He sits down and reaches over, plugging a small fan into the wall. He turns it on low and aims it to blow over me. I sigh audibly as the cool air floats over me. Hershel hands me a bottle of warm ginger ale and three pills.

Beth takes the pills as I open the bottle; I take the first one, then the second and third. I take a long drink of the warm liquid and sigh before closing my eyes. "What's my diagnosis?"

"Inner ear … vertigo," Caleb calls out as his head appears. "Classic symptoms. You probably have an ear infection Beth couldn't detect at first. One of those pills was an antibiotic." He pokes his head around the corner. "You need to stay down and in for the next few days. I know it will be hard to do but if you don't then you'll just get sicker and sicker, and won't be of much use to anyone. I'm surprised the four-legged side of you isn't puking its guts out."  
"I did last night before I got back," I tell him. "I think that's when it started."

"No more hunting or tracking or whatever you do after hours for the rest of the week, and that goes for BOTH of you," Hershel states firmly.

"That won't be a problem," I groan and close my eyes.

"You okay dad?" Carl asks, coming in with Daryl.

"He'll be fine son," Hershel tells him. "He needs to do something he hates … rest."

"Just take it easy pardner, we got this," Daryl smiles and pats my leg.

"Beth, I leave him in your capable hands. After he falls asleep, we can go over his medication regime," Caleb grins. "All right people, out of the room so the man can rest."

Everyone piles out of the cell as Hershel pulls the blanket back across the entrance. In the distance, I hear the rain falling and the thunder rolling. I look up to see Beth smiling down at me, running her hand over my face.

"Sleep and rest love," she whispers, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Love huh," I grin. "Can't tell me when I feel good?"

"No, I'm waiting till you feel better to show you," she purrs softly. "I thought you already knew how much I loved you."

"I do but damn, just damn," I grin then grimace. "No laughing, remind me of that."

"I will," she chuckles softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Have A Little Faith In Me" by both John Hiatt (the original one I heard) and then later Mandy Moore. Either version can be applied to this. They both wonderfully well.**

_When the road gets dark and you can no longer see, just let my love throw a spark and have a little faith in me._

The words floated through her mind as Beth sat curled against a large tree. The rain continued to drown out most every sound … except for the walkers. She could hear them all around her as she sat there. She shivered from being drenched by the rain; the cold she felt kept her from shaking apart from the fear that she felt right then.

The sounds of the walkers moaning and growling continued to get closer to her. She ran her hand down her pants leg, feeling the knife she had tucked there. She placed her hand in her pocket, feeling the small caliber gun. The only thing it was good for now was clubbing walkers that got too close. She was out of bullets, been out of bullets.

The words of the song continued to roll in her head. It had been the choice last night, her choice, to try and get a message across to Rick before he left out. She hoped and prayed it made a small dent in his clouded mind. She noticed he kept staring at her as she sang, and the more he looked the stronger she sang. By the time she finished, she sounded like a blues singer from the 50s and 60s, garnishing a raucous round of applause and whistles from every-one. Daryl had even made the comment they should have taped it because it was one of her best performances.

He had said nothing, he had only smiled and applauded briefly before heading outside. She took her congratulations and bowed once or twice before heading to bed. She had laid there, worrying about him till she fell asleep. Now, look at her … cold, wet and alone out in a storm who knows how far from the prison.

_And when the tears you cry are all you can believe, just give these loving arms a try and have a little faith in me._

She had all the faith in the world in him, but she wondered if he had the same amount of faith in her. She had seen him at his lowest, held him to her and cradled him. She and the wolf had even spoke more than once … wolf, the wolf. He was still Rick, just a harder version, a more determined version. She knew he could transform, she had seen him do it back on the farm. He never did it in front of anyone, guess he wanted his privacy.

Leaning her head against the tree, she wiped her eyes with her fingers as her hand shook even more. She closed her eyes and began to hum softly to herself, and the only song was the one from last night. When she opened her eyes, she stared into the dark golden ones of a wolf standing in front of her.

A soft sob escaped her lips as she threw her arms around him. He didn't back away, he didn't growl, he let her hug him. She let go and sat up, looking at him. "It is you, right?" He nodded, not answering her. "I know you're probably mad at me but yell at me later okay."

His head jerked to the side as a walker lumbered over. He snarled loudly and took off, diving at the creature before ripping it to shreds with his claws and fangs. He trotted back over to her, then stopped. She watched him go over to a pool of water and run his muzzle through it before taking a long drink.

"You didn't have to do that for me," she smiled. He looked over at her then moved beside her. He sat down and reached his paw out, touching her arm. She laid her hand atop his paw and smiled. "I'm fine, nothing's broken. I'm just cold from being caught out in the rain. Are we close to the prison?"

He shook his head 'no' then rose, motioning her to follow. She got to her feet and started to follow him. They walked through the storm, him trying to keep her under the cover of trees as much as possible. They came up to a small gas station as he motioned her inside. She walked up and rapped on the window then moved to the side. He looked up at her then at the store then back again.

"It's clear is what you're saying," she said as she moved back around. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and looked around. She turned and looked at him. "Are you coming in?" He shook his head 'no' and backed up. "Where are you going?" He held his head out to the left and took off running.

Closing the door, she looked around; she found a flashlight on the counter and picked it up. She pressed the button and it lit up obediently. Walking around the small store, she looked and saw a box in the corner. Walking over, she knelt and opened it. Inside were several cans of vegetables and soup along with some water.

Picking a can up, she went to open it before seeing a small cook stove ahead. Walking over, she turned the small cook stove on and it came up obediently. Grinning, she searched till she found an old mug and plastic spoon. She rinsed it with some of the water before pouring the soup in.

She let the soup heat as she looked around and found a small hand towel. Using it, she picked the mug up and carried it to the counter. Crossing herself, she said a prayer and began to eat the hot soup. She smiled as the warmth slid down her throat and into her stomach. She was still shivering, but at least she was out of the rain.

She ate the entire can of vegetable soup then devoured a can of green beans before turning the small stove off. She used the flashlight to go in back and look around. Most everything had been cleaned out except for a futon-style couch. She sat down on it and looked around, hugging herself for warmth.

The sound of scratching caught her attention. She moved from the back in time to see a wolf head come through a crack in the door. "You scared me," she hissed as he pushed the door open. "I thought you were a walker." Walking over, she watched him pull a bag inside then back up to the door and close it.

She backed away slowly as he rose, his body reshaping and reforming into his 'human' self as he looked at her. "You all right?"  
"I'm fine, where did you go?"  
"I got you some clothes," he said, handing the bag to her.

She noticed in the darkness he had no clothes on, and his eyes were still the dark golden color instead of his normal blue. "Your eyes haven't changed yet."

"I know, I'm not completely changed … I'm going back out. We're about fifteen miles from the prison. I need to find you a safe way back."

"I know how to get back." He was making her mad. "I can take care of myself."  
"You have a knife and no bullets, how is that taking care of yourself?"

"You are a sarcastic sonofabitch."

"You're just now noticing, I'm touched."

"Rick, two words … bite me!"

"Why Beth, how rude," he chuckled. "You don't like me anymore? Good for you."  
"No I said you were a sarcastic sonofabitch, I didn't say I didn't like you anymore," she retorted. "You would love that, wouldn't you? So sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not going any-where so deal with it." Kneeling, she reached into the box and threw a can to him. "The stove works, heat it and eat it. You look hungry."

"I am, but not for food."  
"What walkers?"  
"No … you."

"Promises, promises." She turned from him as he lashed out and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him then pushed his hand away. "I'm going to change clothes."

She moved into the back and sat the flashlight down. As she began to peel out of her wet clothes, his hands came around her waist. His hands began to work the buttons of her shirt and pulled it from her body. She felt his fingers go up and unlatch her bra then drop it in the floor. His hands returned to her waist and unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down. She stepped out of them as he kicked them to the side.

She felt him kneel and lift one foot out of her soaking wet boot and sock then the other. As he rose, she turned to face him. She looked into his face … and there were his bright blue eyes looking back at her. She slid her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him with one arm. He reached down and turned the flashlight off and dropped it into her boot.

"How are you?"

"Not as cold anymore. You're warm."  
"Yea, my body temperature is higher than normal now."

"You feel good."

"So do you."

She could tell by his voice it was Rick and not the 'other' Rick. "Were you just out hunting or did you come looking for me?"

"A little of both; I was heading back into the prison when I overhead them talking about how the storm had started and you weren't back yet. Daryl made mention that you probably took cover somewhere till the storm passed. Instead of going in, I turned around and started looking for you."

"Thank you."

He pushed her down to the couch, his bare skin against hers as they laid there, bodies tangling up together. His hands were all over her as hers were all over him. His hand snagged her panties and pulled them off as he covered her. His skin stretched taut over his skin, no hair on his back and what was on his chest was soft and fine. She wrapped her legs around him as his hands grabbed her tits and massaged them. Their tongues tangled together as their hands slowed down and start caressing one another like long apart lovers. They ran their hands over each other's curves and muscles, reveling in how the other person felt. His hands came up to her neck as he started kissing her gently. She opened her eyes and stared up into his piercing blue ones. He was there, he was with her …

"Make love to me."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. His hands ran down to her hips as he steadied her body … then she felt him. He pushed into her slowly, his dick … penis …love machine … partially hard already from their caressing. She lifted her hips to meet him as he entered her. She felt him grin against her lips as he started thrusting slowly in and out. She reveled in the feel of him sliding in and out, he felt awesome, more than awesome.

He slowly picked up the pace and then it's on. She dug her nails into his back as he started moving harder and faster; he lifted her up into his arms, almost straight up. She moaned out loud; he moaned as loud as she did and they kept going. He kept going and going, the pressure building inside her.

She held onto him, words spilling out of her like a porn star as he licked and sucked her nipples. The pressure continued building until she came; she moaned pretty damn loud as they landed on the couch. She felt him stiffen as he came inside her. He laid his head on her shoulder, his breathing labored as he tried to calm down. She ran her hands over his sweat covered back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Stay, don't move. Rest."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not the slightest."

When morning came, they still laid entwined together. Opening her eyes, she saw the sun shining through the front window. Reaching her hand down, she ran it through his hair as she stared at him.

"Morning."  
"Morning." He lifted off her and yawned, then stretched. He looked down into her blue eyes before leaning over and capturing her lips in a kiss.

He lowered himself back down atop her and began to thrust slowly in and out. Their lips locked in a heated kiss as he continued to pick up the pace. Her nails raked down his back as he moved his hands to grip her legs, pushing them further apart. Their mouths parted as she moaned loudly as his back arched, thrusting in and out of her hard. She shattered in an instant, followed by him. He lowered his sweat covered body back down to her, trying to calm his breathing.

"Nice," she chuckled.

"Good," he replied. "Think that will keep you satisfied for a little while?"

"What about you?" she giggled.

"That's another story," he laughed as he looked down into her eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He gazed around as they sat up; he pulled the bag over and handed it to her. "What would you think if we kept this place to ourselves? Sort of like our lovers retreat."

"Yea well, you lay on this. I think a spring is out," she scoffed. "I like it though … we can keep it for just us."

"Good, that was the plan on bringing you here. I'll head out and go find us a car to drive back, maybe there's something close."

"I remember how I came through the woods, we could go back that way."  
"No too risky, too many walkers. We'd better stick to the road."  
"Okay." As he goes to rise, she pulls him back to her. "Do we have to go right away? I am enjoying having you all to myself for a little while."

He smiles and nuzzles her. "We can stay a little longer." He lowers himself back into her warm embrace and nuzzles her neck. "Please don't ever scare me like that again, just please don't. Deal?"

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's just around the corner here. I was worried about what could have caused it."

They round the corner and see a long dark stain on the wall. Rick steps inside and kneels, running his fingers over it. "It's water leaking in from somewhere. Good to be cautious, it could mean we have a large leak somewhere." He looks around and rises, noticing the clear wall beside him. As he turns, Hershel slams the door and locks it from the outside. Snarling, he lunges into the door but can't budge it. He turns around as a light comes on and Hershel steps into view.

"I am sorry my friend."

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN SOLITARY!"

"Until we know what this virus is, you are safer in there," Hershel says, trying to calm him. "Don't worry about Carl and Judith, Beth has them in the administration building with the other kids. Just please, stay in there. We've already lost a boy and two other people, I don't need to worry about you."

"Hershel, I am probably immune to it."  
"I don't want to take that risk. Now, stay put and be ready … if you hear anything that you don't like, you get out of there and run like hell."

"Where are you going to be?"  
"Doing my job … tending the sick. We all have jobs to do Rick, and yours is to stay in there till we need you. I am a vet, and I doubt I could handle watching the wolf, you, go through the agony these folks did."

"All right Hershel," he breathes and backs down.

Running his hands through his hair, Rick turns and lunges at the clear plastic barrier. Shoving against it, he grips the metal chair and growls. Snarling, he grabs the chair and yanks with all his might … ripping the bolted chair from the floor and flinging it against the barrier. The metal chair careens through the barrier, shattering it into a million pieces. Snarling, he hops through the newly made opening and pauses, sniffing the air. He leans his head back and howls with all his might then takes off running.

His mind wills the transformation not to come as he keeps running. He breaks free of the first metal door and howls a second time. He stills his raging body and hears the gunfire erupting outside. Snarling, he bolts up the stairs, hopping and jumping over obstacles as he moves. Snatching the door open, he exits onto the higher platform above the yard. He looks down, seeing the Governor and his goon squad advancing on his people.

Leaning his head back, he howls long and loud startling the combatants below. The gunfire ceases as everyone turns to stare at him. He lowers his gaze and transfixes it upon the Governor then … jumps! He impacts the side of the guard tower and digs into the brick and mortar with razor-sharp steel claws before launching himself into the middle of the battlefield. He impacts the ground, his feet sinking into the ground under the weight of the impact. He stands up straight and lifts his head.

"What in the name of the Almighty did you people do to him?" the Governor whistles. "He is the vision of perfection."  
"They did nothing to me," Rick states, his eyes holding the Governor, "I've been this way from the beginning."

"Oh really," the Governor taunts him. "What are you, some sort of animal?"

"A wolf," Rick snarls, his golden eyes blazing with rage and anger, "whose territory you just invaded."

Snarling loudly, he jumps and lands atop the Governor as they roll on the ground. The fighting resumes as the two combatants roll on the ground, fighting. The Governor gets a couple of licks in before driving a knife into Rick's thigh. He howls loudly then slashes him across the chest, causing the Governor to scream out in pain. Rick moves away, letting the Governor on his feet before lunging for him. The two men continue grappling till a shot is fired. They look over and see Martinez holding a gun up.

"Let's roll people, we've said our peace … now we know," Martinez yells, leveling his eyes on Rick. "You come near us wolf, you'll be hanging on a wall."

"Same for you," Rick snarls as the Governor rises.

"You got lucky," he snarls, rubbing his bleeding lip. "I will be back."  
"And I will be here."

The group backs down and heads out the damaged fence, eliciting several groans from the damage done. Hershel hobbles over and stares at him. "We had this under control."

"I don't like to be caged," Rick snarls, turning his golden eyes on him.

"Well now, this is interesting," Hershel chuckles. "When did you figure out how to do this?"

"Just now," Rick snarls and turns, seeing Carl and Beth standing behind him. He turns and starts limping over to them. The closer he gets, the more the limp ceases until he's walking normal. He lays his hands on Carl's shoulders then kisses Beth on the cheek. "You two all right? Where's Judith?"  
"Asleep," Beth says, looking down at his leg. "Your leg … it's healed."  
"Yea I do that," he says, looking over the fence. "Carl, get some of that wire we found and Beth could you find me the nail gun."

They vanish as he wipes his mouth and gazes over the fence. He stands there, eyeing a particular spot in the woods.

From the woods, the Governor stands atop his truck as Martinez climbs up beside him. "Now what?"  
"We make sure he goes down … period!" the Governor hisses.


	5. Chapter 5

The fire crackles and smolders in front of me as I stand there. Looking at my blood soaked shirt, I unbutton it and toss it into the blaze. I stand there, letting the smoke filter over me. I hear the crunching of the rocks behind me, hell I heard her when she opened the gate and started down the hill. "I'm fine, go on back up."  
"No."

"Please, just go."  
"No."

She's being stubborn. "I am asking you to go back up."  
"And I am saying no."

"Did you see what I just did? Did you see the rage that came out of me?"  
"I did, but what I saw was a man protecting what is his. I saw a man lash out in rage and anger against something threatening to kill his family and his friends. He saw his best friend and son in mortal danger and acted without thinking."

"That's a placid way of saying I went ballistic and ripped the crap out the walkers."

"Whatever floats your boat."

I feel her arms slide around my waist and her head against my bare skin. I turn around and pull her into my arms, holding her to me. "I probably stink."  
"Nah, you're fine."

"What if your daddy sees us like this?"  
"Let him."

"Beth."  
"What?"

"Look at me." She looks up at me as I push strands of blonde hair from her face. "You need to leave me alone, I'm dangerous. You could get hurt."

"Not going to happen."

"Beth -"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

She grabs hold of my face and pulls me down into an extreme passion-filled kiss as she molds her body against me. I feel every inch of her as my arms go around her waist. She sending off waves of pheromones, enticing me to take her to bed. What she is doing is driving me crazy and out of my skin. Her hands are no longer on my face, they're actually …

I grab her hands and pin them behind her back as I drag my mouth from hers. "What was that about?"

"What did it feel like?" she grins at me rather mischievously.

"It felt like you were about to get in trouble," I chuckle.

"Then let's get in trouble together." She licks her lips and smiles at me.

"Are you wanting me to …?"  
"Yep."

"Beth, I'm flattered and all but I don't know how appropriate that will be. Your dad wouldn't be very appreciative of me deflowering his youngest daughter."

"What makes you think you'd be deflowering me?" she asks.

"I can smell it," I tell her. "Go on back up, please."  
"No."

"Beth, we've been over this …"  
Her mouth crashes back into mine as her hands go around me, running over my back. She presses herself even closer to me, she's wanting me to feel her. Why? What is going through this girl's mind? My resolve finally caves in as my arms wrap around her waist. I lift her off her feet and hold her pressed to me as our tongues explore each other's mouths. She tastes exquisite, a combination of sweetness with ferocity. She's making me hard, making it hard for me not to take her right here and now. I almost lose my head literally as she wraps her legs around my waist. Why is she so damned and determined for me to take her? I pull her away from the prying eyes that might be watching us and walk over to the shed. I carry her around back and press her against the wall, running my hands over her hips and legs.

I pull my mouth from hers and look down into a pair of heated blue eyes. I watch her pull her tank top then bra off, pressing her breasts against my chest. "I want you."

"I noticed, but why," I growl softly. "Why me?"

"You're hot, you're sexy, you're gorgeous," she says, running her lips over my neck and shoulders. "Please Rick, make love to me."

"Not out here," I tell her, kissing her nose. "Tonight, we'll do it tonight if you're still interested. I still have work to do."

"Please don't back out," she pleads with me.

"What is up with you," I ask, touching her face. "Why are you so desperate to have sex?"

"I'm not desperate to have sex," she growls softly.

"That's not what I meant," I counter. "Why are you wanting me so bad? There are other men here, other guys closer to your own age."

"I don't want them, I want you," she tells me.

"Why?"

She inhales deeply before speaking. "I love you, Rick."

I look at her, letting what she said soak in. "But how?"  
"It's easy." She runs her hand over my face. "I'm not scared of you, I'm not scared of the wolf. I love you, both sides of you. To me, there is no difference … you are the wolf and you are Rick Grimes. You're still the same man who came to the farm last year, you're the same man I fell in love with the first time I saw you. I've only come to love you more since we lost the farm, and you've had no one for you to lean on since before Lori died. You have a teenage son and an infant daughter, but you have no one to support you. I want to be that person, I want to be the one you lean on and let comfort you."

I move away from the building and lower us into the grass. We lay there, legs entwined and bare-chested. I lean my head over and tease one of her nipples with my tongue. She tastes amazing and it's all I can do to keep from taking her now. She runs her hand through my hair, pressing me closer to her. I nuzzle her skin, pulling her nipple into my mouth and suckle it for several long moments.

I run my tongue across and capture the other nipple to suckle, eliciting a gasp from her lips. She's perfect, she wants me, all of me and she's not scared of me like Lori was. Something somewhere clicks and the two sides of me are in agreement about one thing … Beth Greene is the only person for me.

"Can you at least use your fingers on me?" she gasps audibly.

"No, I am making you wait till tonight."

"You are a fiend, and I am so keyed up right now," she moans.

"How keyed?"

"So … close," she breathes as her eyes roll back in her head.

"Well then," I grin and return to suckling her nipple. I wrap her legs around my waist and grind into her slowly. She moans softly as I continue; she bucks against the pressure I'm giving her as I run my hand down her stomach. I run my fingers under the waistband of her jeans and panties before unbuttoning. I slide my fingers down the zipper and let one graze over the top of her panties. "You like?" She nods, moaning softly, as I slide my fingers under the fabric and barely touch her bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," she whispers, arching into me.

"Amen," I growl and sink two fingers into her. I finger her swollen clit as I pump her gently. She moans long and loud then explodes over me. I grin and pull my fingers free as I rub her clit still. She twitches underneath me till the orgasm passes. I pull my fingers to my lips; I sniff then taste … she is amazing. I wipe my fingers in the grass before zipping her jeans back up and laying beside her.

"Want your shirt?" I ask her, running my hand over her cheek as her breathing slows down. "Hershel just stepped out of the prison."

"Okay," she breathes as I help her redress.

We lay there in the grass, letting the sun soak into our skin. I look down at her and she's smiling up at me. I hear Hershel heading down to where we are. Thank goodness for small favors because we would have been in some trouble if he had come down any sooner. I blush slightly as I lay my forehead against hers.

"What are you two doing?" he asks as his shadow falls over us.

"Laying here, just doing nothing," Beth smiles up at him.

I lay my chin on her shoulder. "We're doing nothing except laying here."

"I see that, which is odd for you Rick. What brought this on?" he asks.

"I told him he needed to relax after what happened earlier," Beth says, shielding her eyes. "He needed to calm down, he was still on edge."

"She's good at soothing the savage beast in me."

"Well, it is dinner time. Shall we head up?"

I rise and help her up off the ground. "I'll be there shortly." I walk over to the fire, watching it smolder as the remains of my shirt vanish. I look over my shoulder. "Hey."  
"Yea," they call out.

"Beth … I'd do it again in a heartbeat."  
She comes over and kisses my cheek. "I know you would, and I am glad you would." She runs her hand over mine and heads up with Hershel.

Okay, it's official, somehow sometime tonight I have a cell I need to sneak into. I turn back to the fire and stand there. I am really going to sneak into her cell … yep I am. If she is anything like what I just experienced for a few moments then help me now because I am going to take her every chance I get.


	6. Chapter 6

I stand there, trying to contemplate what happened earlier … the Governor and his goons broke down our fence and came in. They were that damn hellbent on taking this prison, and we were nothing to them. No one here, none of their lives, meant a damn to that sadistic maniac … and that scares the hell out of me.

Walking over, I pop the hatch and look down at the tools laid out. I need to be working on the fence with the others, but every time I look at it all I feel is rage and contempt for the man who almost took our lives. I look down at my hands, my nails are still hardened and curved into my claws. Peering into the glass, I notice the strangest sight … one blue eye, one golden eye. I shake my head, how in the world?

I sit on the hatch and look down at my hands, my nails, and think about what they did to get me from solitary to out here with everyone. I never realized until now how strong I really am. I never knew anyone human could be that strong, then I remember I am no longer totally human anymore. I hear footfalls and look up, seeing Beth coming over to me. She walks over and sits beside me.

"Judith is asleep and everyone has been given the medicine that Daryl and Bob brought back. The ones of us who never got sick have been released from solitary, and daddy is still scratching his head on how a bolted down chair ended up thirty feet from the room where it was originally."

"I got pissed."

"You felt caged in."

"That too."

She looks over at me and notices my eyes. She brings her hand up and smiles. "This is quite handsome, I like the two different eye colors."

"I don't understand why I haven't … oh never mind. I might be stuck this way."

"Why?"

"I held the transformation down, I willed it not to happen and this is how I look."

"Well then." She runs her hand over mine and my hand suddenly reverts to normal. She touches the other hand and it does the same. "Maybe you just needed a woman's special touch." She gets up and looks over her shoulder at me. "So, since you two are in agreement now … what's your take on me?"

"Meaning?" I ask, rising. I run my hand over her arm.

"Have you two made up your minds to 'have' me at the same time." She turns and places a lingering kiss to my lips. "It's not a hard decision, just make it soon."

As she goes to walk away, I begin to think. "Where's Judith?"  
"Carol has her and she's asleep."  
"Carl?"  
"With Michonne and Daryl, mending the fence."

"Your dad and Maggie?"

"Burning the infected bodies on the back side of the prison."

I reach behind me and close the hatch. "Get in."

She grins and turns back around, coming down the hill as Carol and Sasha appear. "Where are you two going?"  
"Get more supplies for the fence mending," I tell her. "Where's Judith?"  
"Asleep on Tyreese," Sasha chuckles then coughs. "Need some help?"  
"Carol, until Hershel comes back you are in charge and keep her and Glenn from overdoing it. We should be back in two or three hours."

I climb in the car and crank it, pulling off before anymore can be said. I drive through the main gate and hit the open road. Beth reclines in the seat, glancing over at me. "Where are we going this time?"  
"You'll see."

I surprise her and make a left turn instead of right, heading down the long deserted road. She sits quietly beside me, watching the country side go past. I turn right down a long dirt road and head out into the woods. I put the car in park and we climb out; taking her hand, I lead her down the trail to where a pool of water sits in the open.

I strip down and dive into the water, and she's not far behind me. We swim in the chilled water till her teeth start to chatter. I pull her to me, wrapping her in my arms as we climb out. We go back to the car and climb in; I lay the backseat down and crank the engine, turning the heat on. I pull her into the backseat with me, covering her body with mine.

Our lips lock as I push inside her body; she arches to meet me and loop her legs around my waist. My hands go to her hips and steady her as I thrust in and out, hard then slow. I drive her mad changing the tempo constantly. I lick and suckle her nipples as words that would make a porn star blush pour from her mouth.

I thrust in and out of her, picking the tempo up as my tongue grazes over her neck. I lean and take her nipple into my mouth, pulling on it with my teeth. She tries to dig her nails into my back as she cums hard, throwing me into a hard orgasm as well. I collapse atop her as she wraps her body around me.

"Damn lover," she whispers.

"Now you've had us both," I tell her, nuzzling her neck. "I'm still horny."

"Then take me again," she breathes out.

I take her at her word and start again, this time keeping the pace deliciously slow to start out. She lets out breathy moans as I touch and tease her with my fingers and tongue. She gasps as I raise up from her body, gripping her hips as I thrust deep into her. She begins to moan like a porn star as I grin. I step the pace up slowly, but keep it deep. She moans a little louder, arching into my thrusts each time. I can feel the change in her body, letting me in deeper to her. I lean over and press my lips to her ear.

"When I cum again, I could make you pregnant. Do you want to stop?" I ask, whispering into her ear. "You're primed for it, I just want to know if you want it."

She responds by grabbing hold of me and kissing me as hard as she can. Her tongue invades my mouth, wrestling with my own for control. She holds me to her, pressing her body as close to mine as she can. She wants me more than I first thought, she wants this more than I first thought.

I rise and pull her up with me, positioning her atop me where I can grind into her easier and deeper. Our mouths part as she starts to moan, and this time she doesn't hold back. She gets loud, making sounds I've never heard from those lips. I grin, knowing I am the reason for her deep seeded pleasure. Her body convulses into probably the hardest orgasm in her life as I hold her. My hips buck under her orgasm and I release inside her. I watch her flushed face in its orgasmic bliss and smile …she is so beautiful right now.

She drops her head against my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. We lay back on the cushions, I cradling her body to mine as her breathing tries to return to normal. She runs her hand through her wet hair and looks at me. "Damn."

"That's what it means to be with me," I tell her and kiss her nose.

"Your eyes."  
"What about them?"

"They're both golden."  
"I know. See Rick and I together were first then it was me. Hope you don't mind getting pregnant like this."

"Rick, you never cease to amaze me. PLEASE can we do this again sometime."

"Which part?" I ask, running my hand through her hair.

"All of it."

I tilt her face to mine, my eyes returned to their normal blue. "That didn't bother you? I wasn't too rough or anything?"  
"I've never had that amount of wonderful sex before. I now know what it means to truly make love. I thought I knew before, but now I really know … I could feel you radiating how much you love me. It felt like we bonded or mated or whatever."

"We did, we mated," I tell her. "Wolves mate for life. You are my mate for life now."

"That's a definite promise," she replies and kisses me. "What about the supply run?"

"We can get that stuff in 15 minutes," I tell her, reaching over and turning the car off. "Warm now?"

"Quite." She runs her hand over my chest. "I would suggest we not do this inside due to my little 'porn' movie I just did."

"Deal," I chuckle. "Your daddy would have my head … literally."

"Love you."  
"Love you more."


	7. Chapter 7

You sit there, so unassuming; you glance at me on occasion and I smile. You look at me with those wide blue eyes veiled in blonde hair. You have no fear in your face, you only have joy. You see me as nothing more than a man … someone you want to love and be loved by. You hold my daughter on your lap … she's not just mine, she's yours too. I have never told you that, but she is … Judith is your daughter Beth. I will put it in writing, I will announce it from the top of this damn prison if I have to.

Every time I'm around you, I am aroused in ways I shouldn't be. The way you tilt your head, the way you play with your hair, the warmth of your smile … all of you is a turn on to me now. I want to capture the radiance of your face and use it to light my dark path. I want to hold you in my arms for eternity and make the world see you as I do.

You tell me day in and day out I'm not a monster, and there are times I hear you. Then there are times I don't hear you, it's not that I won't it's because I can't. Those are the dark and deep recesses of my mind working, those are the days when I am more wolf than I am human. Even when I don't change, he's still a part of me.

You accept me for who I am, and you have ever since you met me. You reach out and touch me in ways I've never been touched. Lori might have been my first love, but you are my soul mate. I've heard, and read, where wolves mate for life. So, here is what I am asking … will you, Beth Greene, be mine forever? Would you consider being my life mate?

Folding the piece of paper, Beth sits there holding it in her hand. Tears gently roll down her cheeks as Hershel limps over. "Bethie, what's wrong sweetheart? What has you troubled so?" he asks as he sits and touches her hand.

"These aren't tears of hurt or sorrow daddy, these are tears of unabashed joy and happiness," she smiles at him. She slides the piece of paper to him. "This was waiting on me when I got up this morning."

Hershel sits down and opens the page. He reads the scrawl across it, soaking in every word written. Even though it's not signed, he knows who it's from. He closes it and hands it back to her. "What do you think honey?"  
"I am about to burst with joy to be honest," she grins broadly. "I want him to hurry up and come back from the run so I can tell him my answer." Her face falls, noticing his expression. "You don't want me to say 'yes' do you."

"No honey, nothing like that," Hershel says, adjusting his leg. "Rick has opened himself up to you in ways he never could before. He's moving on with his life and he wants you to be a part of that. He asked you to be Judith's mother, he even admitted that child is yours. He's tired of hiding and hurting and worrying about other people. My problem is can you handle the fact you will grow older and he may not?"

"It'll give me a chance to catch up to him," she giggles. "In time, who knows … maybe I'll be the older one for a change."

"What about children? Having a child with him will be difficult, I'm not sure if it'll be a regular pregnancy or if you'll only take as long as a wolf. There will be a lot of pain involved in it, and the possibility of a miscarriage is even higher. It could be that whatever happened to him will cause him to be sterile. Have you considered that?"

"Daddy, he wouldn't have asked me to be his life mate if he hadn't considered all of this too," she says softly.

"Well, after we celebrate the three of us will talk more about that," Hershel smiles and pats her arm.

"Celebrate what," Maggie asks, walking up with Glenn.

"Rick wrote your sister a letter before he left and asked her to be his wife," Hershel smiles, "and Beth is about to jump out of her skin to say 'yes' to him. I think we owe them a little celebration. What do you think?"

"Is it safe?" Maggie asks.

"Maggie, if Rick asked her to be with him like that then he's thought about everything," Glenn says. "We need a party."

"Where do we start then," Tyreese asks walking up with Sasha and Carol. "We were sort of eavesdropping."

"Well we can start by getting a lookout outside, which I volunteer for," Bob laughs and takes off running.

"We have some baking supplies," Carol grins, "and we got that woodstove working outside. We still have that deer Daryl and Rick bagged two days ago."

"I think we have ourselves a start then," Hershel says as he looks around. "Now, other than Beth's voice, do we have any damn music?"

Everyone busts out laughing as they get started working on the celebration.

It's towards dusk when the party rolls back in. Daryl climbs off the bike then takes the bag from Michonne as she climbs down. Carl and I climb out of the car and head up the hill after them. I pause and sniff the air. "They're cooking venison."

"Sounds good to me," Carl grins as they head around the corner.

We stop when we see lights dangling from the rafters. Soft music begins playing from inside, which flows out as Sasha carries a radio playing a slow love song. She steps out in a skirt and top with sandals on. Bob takes her arm as they walk down the stairs together. Glenn and Maggie join them, followed by Carol and Judith. The group sits down as Tyreese comes out with Karen on his arm; we turn as Hershel and Beth come walking down the steps together. I rise and go over, helping Hershel to maneuver the uneven ground. Beth reaches over and takes my arm as we walk together to the tables.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here to do a bit of celebrating," Hershel begins. "Earlier this morning, Rick left a note for Beth while she slept."

"Is that what this is about?" I ask her quietly.

"Just wait," Beth smiles, sliding her fingers through mine.

"In this note," Hershel says, pulling a handkerchief out, "he asked her to be his wife." Hershel dabs his eyes. "I couldn't be a prouder father than I am now because of the two wonderful men in my daughters' lives." He looks down at us. "You owe him an answer."

She looks at me; reaching up, she plucks a leaf from my hair I had forgotten. She leans her forehead to mine and licks her lips. "I, Beth Greene, would be honored to be your wife … your life mate … if you will have me."

My heart actually skipped a beat before being flooded with the most wonderful joy. I engulf her in my arms, peppering her face with kisses before placing my lips to hers. She tastes sweet, too sweet, for some reason; I let out a soft growl as her arms snake around my neck. I know the sweet taste now. "Did you eat it all?" I ask her softly.

"No, I was the taste tester," she giggles.

I lift my head from hers and turn. Carol comes walking over, carrying a covered plate. She smiles and sits it down amongst us. "According to Beth, this is your favorite … and I sort of remember it from the farm." She whips the cloth off to reveal … yep, my favorite: a tiered yellow cake with chocolate icing and molten chocolate caramel center.

"I am not going to ask how you got this past my nose," I chuckle.

"Venison," Maggie grins and holds her hand out to me. "Welcome to the family, Rick."

I grip her hand as Carl sits there, fidgeting in his seat. I look over at him and wink. "Finally," he huffs and pulls the ring on a chain from his shirt. He rises and fishes around in his pockets before pulling out something wrapped in newspaper. "That chain was starting to make my neck itch."

"We'll find you a different one," Michonne laughs.

Taking the newspaper bundle from him, I look at it quizzically. "This is not what I gave you, is it."  
"Nope, that's from me to the two of you though," he grins and sits.

Opening the bundled newspaper, I pull out two rose gold wedding rings. Beth claps her hands over her mouth as I look at them. "Carl …"  
"I have the other," Daryl grins and fishes a bundle from his pocket. "Guess our secret is out now where we went."

Daryl passes the bundle to Beth and lays it in her hand after he pries it from her mouth. He winks at her and sits down. Slowly lowering her other hand, she unwraps the ring and looks down at it.

"It's lapis lazuli," I explain as she pulls it out. "It is a symbol of the wolf. I hope you don't mind it's not a diamond."  
"It's gorgeous!" she squeals and picks up her wedding ring. "They make a nice matched set, they're both even rose gold."  
I look down and …that son of mine. I reach over and ruffle his hair then take the rings from Beth. I link the set together and slide it down her finger … perfect fit. She holds her hand up for everyone to see before grabbing me and kissing me.

"You're mine tonight," she breathes into my ear, "no guard duty for you."

I look into her eyes and wiggle my eyebrows. Tonight is our night.

As we lay on my bunk, basking in the afterglow of tremendous lovemaking, a thought fizzes into my hazy brain. "We weren't very careful."  
"Daddy said even being careful wouldn't help," she muses softly, swirling her finger over my chest. "He said that you're too potent for birth control and condoms."

"Meaning?" I ask.  
She sits up and looks down at me. "We'll know in a few days whether or not we're having a baby. If it doesn't work the first time, there's always room to work on it."

"Beth," I begin as I brush hair from her face.

She licks her lips. "I know there are dangers, I know I could have a miscarriage and I know it could be dangerous for me to carry a baby but I am not worried or scared. I have you in my life, I have Judith in my life, I have my family's support and approval. We have Carl's support and approval. There is nothing, not even the Governor, that can rip us apart."

"Where does this unwavering devotion of me come from?" I ask, pushing more hair from her gorgeous eyes.

"You have never once did anything to me to cause doubt, to make me not trust you or to make me fear you. I'm not scared of you, I'm not scared of the wolf …I love you both the same and both unconditionally."

"Be mine forever."  
"And always."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know why but I am horny as hell right now. Normally, I can deal with it but this time I can't. I literally ache to want to be with Beth right now, and of course Maggie has her doing some weird crap or another. Okay damn it, my soon-to-be wife and I need to get out of here and go away for awhile.

I head back inside and find the two of them huddled together, talking quietly to one another. What is going on now? She turns and winks at me, which means something is happening. She motions me over, which I oblige. I stand there as Maggie looks around.

"I need you and Beth to do me a favor," Maggie whispers. "I need you both to go get me something … personal."

I lean close to her and inhale briefly. "No, you're not."

"You can smell that?" Maggie asks, keeping her voice down.

"It's a chemical change, which I can detect and the answer is 'no', but …"

"But?" she asks.

"You're ready, your body is at it's right 'time' so to speak," I tell her.

Maggie shifts uneasily and looks around. "Where the hell is Glenn?"

"Outside with Daryl and Michonne," I grin.

She reaches out and smacks me on the arm. "Thank you though."

"So, are you going to give it a whirl or not?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Possibility," Maggie giggles and gets up. "Why don't the two of you go get lost yourselves. You two need some time alone, and daddy is enjoying spending time with Judith right now. It would be the perfect time to go on a run for something."

Beth stands up and takes hold of my hand. "You running interference?"

"Oh definitely now," Maggie grins and gets up. "See y'all when you get back."

"Let's get out of here, I am about ready to bust," I growl softly in her ear.

"Do you want me to drive?" she asks, teasing me just so.

"If we don't get out of here, you're going to sound like that porn movie from the other week," I tell her.

She whips her head to me and grins broadly as we head out. As we're going out, Maggie and Glenn are coming in. Glenn gives me a broad smile and wink as they head upstairs. I wrap my arm around her waist as we head to the car, trying to walk behind her as to not draw attention to myself.

"Maggie asked us to go on a run," I tell Daryl and Michonne. "We can handle it."

"What sort of run?" Daryl asks.

"Feminine run," Beth tells him, causing Daryl to blush. "You asked remember."

"Uh Beth," Michonne says, looking at her briefly.

"I'll get extras," Beth nods to her.

"Thanks," Michonne smiles and heads inside.

"I wouldn't," I lean over and tell Michonne softly.

"Hey Daryl, want to help me clear the side yard?" Michonne asks, turning around.  
"Sure, I need something to do," Daryl says as they walk off.

"Good job," Beth teases as we climb in the car. "Where to, that spot again?"

"No, I want something different but I don't know where." I crank the engine and we pull out of the prison, waving to Bob and Sasha as we leave. Pulling out, we head down the road as I lean back to adjust myself.  
"I could always try it while you're driving," Beth muses softly.

"No, I should be fine till we get there, should be the optimal words." I look over at her and grin. "If it gets too bad, I'll let you give it a try."

She giggles as we pull up to the stop sign. I look left then right, then straight. "I have no idea which way we need to go."

"Go right," Beth says wistfully. "We don't normally go that way."

I turn right and we head down the road. The further we drive, the more it eases up. I sit up a bit straighter as I look over at her. She smiles as she runs her hand over mine. "I guess we didn't do it right at the pond then."

"True, but it might be too earlier too. Your body is still saying it's ready."

"Well then, maybe we need to really work at it then."

We come to a stop sign and look around. Several stores line both sides of the road as we look. Beth's gaze flows to a store on the right, so I follow her eyes. We pull into the parking lot and it's a lingerie store. We climb out and look around then head to the front. I pull my gun and rap on the glass. We wait several minutes, but no walkers show.

I open the door for her as she walks in, a soft whistle escaping her lips. "My lingerie is tame compared to some of this."

"Yea well, don't let me keep you," I growl in her ear.

"Pick a color," she blurts out.

"Pink or that mint green you like so much," I tell her.

She walks over and begins going through the racks, pushing things around. She lifts something up I can't see then lays it over her arm. She does this for a few things then steps behind a curtain. I hear her clothes hit the floor as she is trying something on.

I walk over and stand in front of the curtain as she pulls it open. She stands in front of me in a pink sheer lace camisole with matching panties. Her nipples show prominently through the top as she grins at me. She turns around a few times before shutting the curtain.

"I like that one."

"I know."

She pulls the curtain open to reveal the same one in mint green. "I like the pink better I think, though that is cute." She slides the curtain closed then opens it to reveal the same outfit in red. "Damn."

She clicks her tongue on her teeth and sachets closer to me. "I think I like this one." She yanks the curtain closed as she changes.

I stand there, rearranging myself as the curtain opens. She's wearing the same outfit, but now in black. "You are making this really hard."  
"I thought it already was."

I look down to see black fluffy slippers on her feet as she strolls past me. She goes back to browsing the racks as I watch her. With me, she's an uninhibited little mink but when she's with everyone, she's back to her demure self. She pulls several outfits from the racks and comes back over. As she steps behind the curtain, she runs her hand over my hard on before yanking the curtain shut.

"That's not fair."

"I know." She pulls the curtain open to reveal her in a red push-up bra and lace panties with fluffy red slippers. She runs her hand down my chest to my hard on. Her hand comes back up and unfastens my belt. "Don't touch a thing, this is all me lover."

I stand there and stare at her. "May I at least sit down."

"If you want, I was wanting to try something different."

"Like what?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"Just wait," she purrs and unbuttons my jeans before snatching the curtain closed.

I stand there, waiting on her as I hear her changing into something. She pulls the curtain open and it's a leather bustier with her breasts uncovered. It goes down to a garter where she has attached it to red silk knee-highs and fluffy slippers. To make matters more interesting, she has no panties on.

"Drop 'em," she grins.

I obey hurriedly and toss my shirt off. She walks to me and presses her lips to mine before lifting her leg to run over mine. I snag under her knee and lift her onto me; I pierce her very hot pussy as both her legs go around my waist. I press her back against the wall of the stall as we start getting quite busy. Her hands run over my back and down as she moans. I pull my mouth from hers and claim a bouncing nipple in my mouth. She moans louder, the 'porn' coming back out of her mouth.

Her moans make me fuck her harder. I grind deep into her, feeling her warmth and wet enveloping me deeper and deeper. She moans louder, running her hands through my hair as I keep the pace up. I groan deep, feeling my orgasm coming. Her hips buck against me, pulling me in tighter as she cums hard beneath me, and I follow her into oblivion. We stand there for a moment, catching our breath as she chuckles.

"Damn, I liked that."

"Me too. So, you're keeping this?"

"I am, along with everything else you saw."

"Good."

"Still need some new panties though."

"Once we recover, I'll help out with that."

"Okay."

After we finally catch our breath, Beth changes back into her clothes as we bag up her finds. I start looking around the shop and notice several bins of panties. Walking over, I look down and grin … some are sheer, some are lace and some silk. There are thongs, hipsters, bikinis … wonder which she will like?

"Thong or not?" I ask.  
"Not having a perpetual wedgie," she chuckles.

"Okay, how about hipsters?"

"Not bad, I like bikini though."  
Looking in the bikini bin, I notice a stack of mint green ones in her size. I pull the stack out and hand them to her. "Fresh mint green."

"I love them." She puts them in the bag and walks to another table. She goes through them as I pull out a stack of sheer pink and red ones. I slide them into her bag as she looks down. "I might have to wear one of those tonight."

"You don't have to on my account," I tell her and grin.

"Oh honey, it's not for you … it's for me too."

We load up three more bags and go out to the car. She sets them in and looks around then heads to the store next door to the lingerie. She raps on the window, and when no walkers show she heads inside. I join her inside and look around … it's another lingerie type store but with more nighties and things.

"I like this one," I tell her, lifting a red silk one up.

"Keep it," she grins and lifts a pink one. She lays it over my arm then adds a black one to it. She walks around and pulls out two more pinks and another red, laying them over my arm. "We might want to start a bag."

I walk over and take them off the hangers and load them into a bag. I sit on the counter and watch her gather several nightshirts and sets of pajamas. She walks over and loads them into a separate bag. "For other people, not me."

"Why not get you something for cooler weather, like fleece or something?"

"I am, I happen to be quite picky about that," she scolds me.

"Oh really."

I watch her walk over to the other side of the store and start going through the clothes. She stops and lifts an outfit out. She runs her hands over it and turns to face me … it's a wolf print with black flannel pants. "This I love."

"Because of me?"

"You just add to it."

She pulls out a grey set matching it then adds a pair of plaid silk pajamas. She carries them over and puts them in her bag. She walks to another rack and looks through it, tossing a few things over her arm. She carries them over and drops them in the 'other' bag. Something catches her attention and she goes to the other side of the store.

I walk over and notice her going through men's pajamas. I pull out a set of blue plaid flannel pants and a t-shirt, then she adds several more pairs to my arms. "You need to stay warm when you're not all furry."

"I thought that's what you were for," I chuckle.

"Touché," she retorts.

We finally make it back to the prison close to dark and unload the car. When we walk inside with the bags, Maggie hurriedly comes over to us. "Daddy is miffed you didn't tell him personally you were leaving."  
"So," Beth hisses and hands Maggie a bag. "For you darling."

Maggie opens the bag, looks inside and grins before dashing off. Michonne comes by and I hand her a bag; she nods and keeps on walking. Beth takes the larger bag and walks over to Hershel. She sets it down in front of him, then hands a smaller bag to Carol and one to Daryl. I hand one to Sasha then a larger one to Tyreese. In passing, Beth hands Bob his bag before he vanishes.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she asks.

Hershel looks up at her and opens the bag. He reaches in and pulls the long fleece robe out followed by several pairs of pajamas . He leans his head into the bag and notices the rest of the items. Returning everything to the bag, he gets up and places a kiss on her cheek. He quietly walks away to his cell and steps inside. He sits on the bed and unloads a pair of bedroom slippers, which he puts on his feet and sighs before opening his Bible and laying back on the bed to read.


End file.
